Ruido del silencio
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Era lo que más hacía ruido; el silencio demoledor. / Oneshot AU. HashiMada.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

...

..

.

Hashirama no contestaba el teléfono. La línea muerta hacía que Madara se sintiera nervioso, la televisión no ayudaba mucho. Allá, en el balcón, el bastardo de Tobirama caminaba de un lado al otro, como un león enjaulado. También tenía el celular pegado a la oreja, y de cuando en cuando revisaba que tuviera señal. Izuna no se había atrevido a decir ni una sola palabra, aunque Madara lo había sorprendido también llamando a Hashirama, con los dedos pálidos y nerviosos del adolescente que ya no era. También estaba preocupado, lo notaba, quizás porque no estaba intentando ocultarlo. En otra circunstancia lo haría, no dejaría que nadie se diera cuenta, en especial el moreno.

Apretó el botón de redial y esperó. Nada. Aquella mañana no había sido diferente de otras. Desayunaron, se dieron un beso de despedida, Hashirama le mandó memes que Madara ignoró porque estaba ocupado, no era algo que detuviera a Hashirama en días normales. Pero ése no había sido un día normal. Las tazas del desayuno se escurrían sobre el lavabo, el gato dormía sobre el sofá, el reloj de pared avanzaba con precisión sin saltarse ningún segundo, y el cielo seguía tan azul como todos los días.

—Voy a ir —dijo Tobirama tomando su abrigo, Madara estuvo de acuerdo y tomó el suyo también.

—Te acompañaré.

—Yo también voy —pidió Izuna a la par que se levantaba.

—Alguien debe quedarse en casa por si Hashirama llama —dijo Madara observando a su hermano menor.

Se veía asustado, y Madara lo comprendía. No quería quedarse solo, él tampoco quería dejarlo. El joven tomó al gato y lo acarició, bajando la mirada como si hubiera sido regañado.

—Quiero estar con ustedes. Hashirama puede llamarnos a los celulares.

Tobirama no quiso discutir y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran, Madara no dijo nada de que Izuna seguía cargando al minino, tampoco quería dejarlo a él. Fuera de las casas y de los edificios había mucha gente, todos se veían angustiados y preocupados. Algunos charlaban entre ellos, otros abrazaban a sus familias y lloraban en silencio. Eso era lo que más hacía ruido, la falta de la música horrible de su vecino, las risas nulas de los niños, la ausencia de los gritos que proliferaban los novios universitaros que vivían cruzando la calle. El silencio era demoledor, aunque más lo era el avanzar por las calles y ver edificios derrumbados, personas grises que observaban con lágrimas secas sobre las mejillas los escombros de lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar. Tardaron dos horas en llegar y el hospital era un caos, un ala se había derrumbado y a Madara le escocieron los ojos al enterarse que era el área donde trabajaba su esposo, sin embargo, sabía que debía mantener la calma, aunque a cada minuto le costaba más trabajo. Tobirama parecía sentirse igual que él.

Tuvieron un respiro cuando un enfermero los reconoció, y les informó que Hashirama se encontraba bien, y estaba operando de urgencia a algunas víctimas que pudieron rescatar entre los derrumbes. Se quedaron en el auto en silencio, mirando pasar a la gente, esperando a que alguien relevara a Hashirama y se encontrara con ellos. Un grupo de personas pasó a su lado apresurado, una de ellas se detuvo al verlos y golpeó la ventanilla, lo cual hizo que Tobirama la bajara.

—¿Pueden ayudarnos? Necesitamos voluntarios.

La mujer parecía ser médico, pese a llevar el cabello pintado de rosa chicle. Los tres salieron, dejando a Kurama en el auto con una rendija de la ventanilla abierta para que tuviera aire, y la siguieron, encontrándose con un mundo de voluntarios. Si bien el panorama era desolador, la ayuda y el rescate también daban ciertos aires de esperanza. Madara se puso a ayudar a retirar escombros, Izuna optó por recibir víveres y medicamentos en un centro de acopio improvisado, y Tobirama ayudaba a enfermeros y médicos a cumplir sus labores. No tardaron en llegar los rescatistas, el silencio abundaba nuevamente para poder escuchar gritos de ayuda. Madara localizó a alguien y dio aviso para que lo sacaran. El tiempo se les pasó volando, y Madara continuó ayudando hasta que alguien le pidió que descansara, no puso objeción, sus manos ya estaban llenas de tierra y de ampollas, le sangraban, pero no sentía tanto dolor. Pensó mucho mientras ayudaba, y no paró mientras caminaba de regreso al auto.

Entendía un poco mejor la vocación de Hashirama, su satisfacción en ayudar a quien más lo necesitaba, pero él no podría estar así todos los días. Era agotador, y deprimente cuando no podías hacer nada para curar a todos los que lo necesitaban, especialmente cuando no había remedio a sus dolores. Un niño muerto, una madre atrapada, un padre herido de gravedad…

—¡Mad!

Alzó la mirada y lo vio junto a Izuna y Tobirama, que habían regresado antes al auto. Su bata blanca, el cubrebocas bajo su mentón, los ojos preocupados y la sonrisa indecisa en sus labios. Era insultante estar tan feliz por verlo sano y salvo en aquella circunstancia, cuando el país entero sufría la pérdida de tantas vidas, pero él nunca fue políticamente correcto. Atinó a sonreír, y dio gracias al cielo que Hashirama trotara hacia él y decidiera abrazarlo, con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su alma. Olía a alcohol, a medicinas, al chocolate de la mañana, a sangre y a esperanza. El hombro empapado de Hashirama fue el único testigo de que también Madara sabía llorar.

...

..

.

Desde la Ciudad de México, hago este pequeño fic para llegar hasta donde sea que estén. Ojalá puedan ayudar a los damnificados de los terribles terremotos del siete y diecinueve de este mes. Hago también el llamado para que se informen sobre cómo enfrentarse a circunstancias de crisis en caso de que alguna vez llegue a ocurrirles algo similar. Espero que al menos hayan tomado un poco de consciencia. Un abrazo fuerte.


End file.
